Nevermore
by nicolelee216
Summary: Draco had the perfect life, the perfect marriage, that is until a new war broke out. With his wife in the hospital, Draco thinks back to happier days when their lives weren't so complicated.


Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep..Beeeeeeeeeeep.

There went the sound again…how did he get himself into this mess. He had been so careful, made sure he played his cards just right, all to save her, yet her own bravery got in the way. She had taken the curse for him, he should have been the one lying in the hospital bed, not her. Draco heard the healers rush to the beeping machine and try to revive the patient in the next bed over. Another one bites the dust. He knew he needed sleep, he knew he had to leave her, but there was something holding him there.

"Mr. Malfoy" a nurse had tapped on his shoulder, but he didn't want to look away from her, afraid of what would happen if he did. "Mr. Malfoy" He decided being rude to the ones caring for her might not be in best interest.

The nurse had stretched out her hand to give him a clipboard. "I need you to sign this consent form to allow us to care for your wife." He signed it without reading it and turned back to his wife's pale form.

"Mr. Malfoy" Oh what the hell… He looked up at her with a glare. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over, you'll need to come back in the morning" Draco got up silently without a word, took a look at his wife, and apparated.

His home was trashed, their home was trashed. He sulked up the stairs towards their bedroom, the house was dark, and the curtains pulled shut. He had shut out the world, refused visitors, refused even his own mothers company.

"Ivy" he yelled. A small creature entered the room as silently as possible, trying to not bring attention to herself.

"Yes master Draco " the little house elf said squeakily.

"Fire Whiskey, now" the little elf disappeared with a pop. A moment later she returned with a glass bottle of ginger liquid. Draco ripped it out of her hand before stomping his way down the hallway to the study. There was fire burning lighting up the room just enough that he could see the picture of them dancing on their wedding day sitting above the mantle. He stared at her for a long time, getting more drunk by the moment. She had been so beautiful that day, so happy. He remembered the moment she started walking down the aisle, a small smirk appearing on his face. They had both had genuine smiles plastered on their faces from the moment they said I do, until the last dance somewhere around one in the morning. Surrounded by family and friends, he longed for that day to be upon them again.

He knew his actions and decision had been the reason they were in their current situation, but the more he stared at her the more he wished so badly to return to the day he met her, to warn her of the dangers that had yet to come.

Chloe Gaunt was from a proud pureblood family, able to trace their linage to Salazar Slytherin, so of course it was only logical for her to be sorted into the house of green and silver. She quickly hoped off the stool and walked to the house table, her robes already sporting the slytherin crest. Hogwarts wasn't a mystery for her, her family had run in a circle of pureblood families attending galas, and holiday parties as long as she could remember. She was a child of wealth and often times spent summers on lavish holidays, and expensive adventures. Many of her friends had already begun attending Hogwarts allowing them to attend before her and share their experiences, yet she had the feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She took a seat next to the dark haired boy she often times referred to as her brother; Blaise Zambini had been in her life since birth, their parents the best of friends, often times when her parents would go out of town she found herself staying in the room across the hall from Blaise.

Blaise quickly scooted over to make room for her and sorting continued until each student had been given a new group to call family. After Dumbledore gave a small speech the tables filled with food and they began to eat.

"Just who does Potter think he is refusing my friendship" a certain blonde boy said in between bites of food.

Draco Malfoy had been Chloe's crush since they had danced together at the last Malfoy family Christmas party, although she was pretty sure he had no idea she truly existed. He had only been preforming his duties as a noble host, dancing with all the eligible ladies around his age from all of the most notable bloodlines. But she loved the smirk he threw around knowing it made the girls swoon. He was known for his mind games, girls would throw themselves at him, he would use them, and within a week he was looking for his next shiny new toy. She swore she would never be that girl, for she too could play mind games, after all she was the cousin of the most cunning and brilliant man the wizarding world had ever seen.

Shortly after dinner they were taken to the dungeons where their common room was located, they walked through the painting to reveal a dark room, with leather couches and a fireplace. Older Students could be seen conversing and catching up with friends and catching up on the latest gossip. Chloe looked around the room and saw the prominent portrait of Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin, she couldn't help but stare, there was no denying their relation, their eyes were the same hue of dark green. They were shown their dormitories; boys on the right, girls on the left. Of course there were a few perks of being in Slytherin, single rooms for each student connected by a bathroom to those students also in the same year. Chloe unpacked her trunk and headed to bed…. Here was to an exciting career at Hogwarts.


End file.
